


In Good Company

by burningdarkfire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningdarkfire/pseuds/burningdarkfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, lounging around in bed is the best way to spend a day.  France/Prussia/Spain.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> for the [**aph_fluffathon**](http://aph-fluffathon.livejournal.com/) 2011 round - prompt: _France/Prussia/Spain; lounging around in bed all day_

France woke slowly, bits and pieces of the world around him lazily sliding into place as he drifted back into consciousness.

When the hair tickling his neck became a bit too much to bear, he tried to wiggle slightly away. When that failed to work, he nudged the offending head with his chin, but the other person only pressed himself against him more. France sighed and finally opened his eyes to glare at the offending bedmate.

“Antonio, _mon cher_ , you need to stop doing that,” he whispered, but Spain didn’t stir. France tried again to move to a more comfortable position, but Prussia had hooked his ankle around France’s and Spain had thrown an arm over both of them, so he was essentially trapped in the middle. “Gilbert,” he said, slightly louder, but his only answer was a snore.

France rolled his eyes with a slight smile. “ _Mon dieu_ , you two, you’re like puppies who insist on clambering all over each other.” Normally, he would have been comforted by the warmth on both sides, but Spain’s hair was still tickling him and he was all too aware of Prussia’s breath on his back.

“I’m getting up,” he announced out loud, though neither of his companions stirred. Carefully, he lifted Spain’s arm and propped himself up, then untangled his feet from Prussia’s and lightly maneuvered himself over the former nation to reach the edge of the bed.

A hand caught his wrist loosely and France started, looking over at Prussia. Although he showed no other signs of being awake, he sleepily mumbled, “Stay. Warm.”

“Antonio’s still there,” France said, laughing slightly. Prussia wasn’t all that articulate on his best days, and he was at his worst when he was half-asleep.

“Tomatoes,” Prussia muttered. France wasn’t quite sure if that was a complaint or an acquisition, but when Prussia’s grip only tightened, he heaved a dramatic sigh and took his place between them once more.

“Puppies,” he repeated, gently pushing on Spain’s shoulder until he rolled over in his sleep. With a happy hum, France wrapped his arms around him and pressed his nose to Spain’s neck. Gilbert immediately wiggled closer.

“Hey,” he complained, reaching over to tangle France’s fingers with his own. “’M a scary bulldog.”

“Sleep,” France commanded sternly, a smile on his face.

* * *

When France woke up again, what was a comfortable heat in the predawn hours had turned into a much less pleasant temperature in the morning sun.  Although the curtains were still closed, preventing the sun from hitting them full force, it was definitely too warm under the covers.

This time, he opened his eyes to find Spain idly playing with the tips of a few strands of his hair. 

"Good morning," he said quietly.

Spain flashed him a bright smile.  "You're finally awake!  Can we have breakfast now?"

"I think Gilbert's still asleep."  France motioned for Spain to get up.  Once his path to the edge of the bed was free, he gently untangled himself from Prussia's arms and slid off the mattress onto the cool hardwood floor.  "Should we wake him?"

"Of course!"  They exchanged childish looks of glee at this unexpected opportunity for morning entertainment.  France rubbed his hands together and took hold of the sheets.  Spain grabbed on as well, and after a quiet 'one, two, three!', the two of them yanked.

"Wha-" Prussia was promptly dumped on the floor, limbs flailing everywhere.  France and Spain cracked up as he picked himself up and glared at them indignantly.

"That was too good," France chuckled.

"That was _not_ awesome," Prussia muttered.  He pointed an accusing finger at France.  "I demand breakfast as an apology!"

"Me too!" Spain chirped, flopping back onto the bed.

France shook his head and gave them a mockingly stern look.  "So demanding, both of you!"

The two of them immediately pouted (though Gilbert would insist it was a _scowl_ , of course), and France sighed good naturedly.  "Omelettes in bed?"

"Please," Prussia groaned, smacking his lips.  "I'm starving."

"Alright, alright," France laughed, heading downstairs.  "I'll be back soon.  Play nice," he added, smirking at them from the doorway.

Spain just smiled and said, "Aren't I always nice?"  Prussia cackled.

France snorted and left for the kitchen. 

* * *

"Breakfast is served," France announced, balancing a tray in one hand and holding a bottle of wine in the other. 

"Sweet!"  Prussia promptly abandoned whatever it was that he was doing and sprang towards the door.  He lifted two plates off the tray and handed one to Spain.  "Extra tomatoes for you, and I get the extra bacon!"  France took his own plate and set the tray and wine on the dresser by the door, out of any potential harm's way.

"So what are our plans today?"  Spain asked.  He took his first bite and hummed in approval.

"This is your house," Prussia said, waving his hand around at the attic bedroom that they were in.  "Entertain us."

"I was thinking," France purred, "that we might just stay in bed all day."

"Sex all day."  Prussia paused, fork halfway to his mouth to consider it. 

"We did that yesterday though," Spain pointed out, calmly eating his own omelette.

"Dirty minds," France tisked.  He set his plate aside and stretched out on the bed.  "I meant just relaxing."

"Sure you did," Prussia muttered, shoving the last bite of his breakfast into his mouth before handing the plate to France.  Spain gave over his plate as well, and France stacked them by the nightstand.  "So what, we're going to lie around and tell stories all day?"

"Like you don't have a bunch of _awesome_ stories that you've been dying to tell us," Spain teased, flopping onto his stomach beside France.  "C'mon Gil, we're waiting."

Prussia snorted.  "Ha!  Well, you guys asked for it."  He launched into a detailed account of what had happened the other day, complete with vivid hand gestures.  Spain and France just smiled at each other with amusement.

* * *

"- and the dogs were going crazy, because they love Italy and his food and all of a sudden there's pasta everywhere on the floor, so it's like heaven for them, right?  But of course my brother's there in two seconds with this glare on his face and they all sulk off -"

"Bet Ludwig licked Feli clean like a puppy," Spain whispered to France.  He received a solid whack on the head with a pillow.

"I did not need that image of my baby bro in my head," Prussia complained, pulling a face.  "Do you even know how much of a lovey-dovey pain those two can be, even though they think they're being _discreet_?"

"We've all been to World Meetings," Spain said with a small grin.  "Besides, isn't that why you have your room in the basement?'

"A floor between them and me is not enough at night," Prussia replied with a straight face, and all three of them cracked up.

"So that's why you're in my bed every other night," France laughed.  "And here I was, thinking that you had some sort of affection for me!"

"Every other night?"  Spain grabbed another pillow and smacked both of them with a grin.  "Is there something I should know about?"

"You wound me!  There's never been a night that Gilbert is there when you're not there as well!  Don't tell me you've forgotten about all the nights the three of us have spent together!"  France threw up his arms as Spain continued his assault, laughing.  "Gilbert, we must protect our reputations!"

"What reputation?"  With a cackle, Prussia raised his pillow and let it fall on France's face.  "You mean the one that says you fight like a girl?"

"Oh, you're going to regret those words."  France yanked the pillow neatly out of Prussia's hands and pulled him down for a kiss, nipping at his lips with teeth.

"Like a girl," Prussia repeated with a grin, though he returned the kiss enthusiastically.  "Toni, c'mere."

The three of them tangled themselves together, breathing in the scent of each other, relishing in the feel of skin on skin, laughing away their far away troubles in the afternoon sun.

* * *

"I'm getting soft," Prussia moaned, tilting his head back to down the rest of his glass in one gulp.  "Spending the day in bed telling stories and drinking wine like a prissy old man."

"This is my wine," France retorted, taking a sip.  "You're just not refined enough to enjoy it."

"No fighting," Spain said.  He gave them both an innocent smile as they turned on him.

"Tell him he makes prissy wine," Prussia demanded, waving his empty glass in Spain's face. "My beer is much better."

"Antonio has infinitely better taste than you," France sniffed, winking at Spain.  "He likes my wine.  Tell him, _mon cher_."

"What if I say wine and beer are both nasty?"  Spain asked, eyes wide.

France and Prussia traded a glance.  France gave a slight nod and they sprang into action together, France leaping forward to sit on Spain's ankles while Prussia dove for his sides.  Spain dissolved into a fit of giggles as Prussia tickled him, and soon the three of them were all laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

"This was nice," Spain mused, head resting on France's stomach.  He traced a few idle designs onto the skin, fingers sliding over old scars without stopping.  "We should do this more often."

"Sex all day is pretty awesome too," Prussia murmured from where he was sprawled across them.  "We should also do that more often."

"I say we actually go outside tomorrow," France said with a laugh.  "Before we forget that other people exist."

"As if I could live the rest of my life with just you two," Prussia grumbled jokingly.  His stomach growled and he grinned.  "But it sounds like dinner time, and let me just say, you two are _excellent_ cooks."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, _mon cher_ ," France reprimanded with a smile.  "Antonio, we have a hungry puppy to feed."

" _Bulldog_ ," Prussia corrected automatically. 

"More bark than bite," Spain remarked as he got to his feet.  "Definitely a puppy."

Prussia mock growled at them all the way down to the kitchen.

* * *

By unspoken consent, they placed their dinner on a tray as well and made their way back up to the attic.

"I love you guys," Prussia said feelingly around a full mouth. 

Spain watched him with interest.  "Doesn't Italy cook for you most days?"

"No one can survive on pasta 24/7."  Prussia grimaced.  "Except Italy and my brother, I guess." 

He pulled a face as France poured him more wine.  "I definitely need to start bringing my own drinks."

"But this matches your eyes," France purred, bringing his own glass up next to Prussia's face.  "Isn't that romantic?"  Prussia just snorted.

"Tomatoes match your eyes," Spain said, a tiny smile on his face.

"Now that," Prussia said with a startled laugh, jabbing a finger at Spain, "that is romantic.  Toni is the master of romance.  You've been outdone, Francis!"

"You're terribly mean," France complained, pointedly ignoring Spain's snickers.  "Why do I keep company with two people who can't even appreciate me?"

"Because you looooove us," Prussia drawled, swinging an arm around Spain and leaning in for a kiss. 

France continued eating his dinner, feigning disinterest as what started as a peck quickly derailed into a minor make out session.

"Maybe I do," he finally conceded with a small smile, once his plate was clean.

Prussia cackled, holding one arm out to France.  "And we love you!"

"That we do," Spain agreed, reaching forward.  France fell into their arms willingly.

* * *

"Hey," Prussia growled, smacking Spain's ass.  "It's only eleven.  It's way too early to be sleeping."

"'M tired," Spain mumbled, face buried in a pillow. 

"Good food and good company can be tiring," France said wisely, propped up on one elbow.

"Good company," Prussia repeated.  He patted Spain's ass with a small smirk.  "Good company, indeed."

"Classy," Spain murmured.  "You're just jealous."

"Am _not_ ," Prussia retorted, instantly withdrawing his hand. 

"In denial," France remarked calmly.

"Am _not_!"

* * *

They all fell asleep sometime in the hazy hours between midnight and morning, this time with Spain in the middle. 

Prussia snored lightly, but neither of his bedmates woke up.  France woke up once in the middle of the night, but the comfort of the bed quickly lulled him to sleep again.  Spain dreamed of a different place where every day could be like a day in the attic bedroom with his two best friends.

Slowly, the night slid away to morning, but none of them loosened their hold on one another.

* * *

France woke up the next morning thanks to the sudden jolt as he collided with the floor.  He sat up with a scowl to see Spain and Prussia snickering at him, the covers in their hands.

"Payback," Prussia crowed.


End file.
